voxatronfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mighty Dragon
The Mighty Dragon is the final boss of Adventure Mode. It is by far the largest and strongest enemy in the game and will provide a challenge to most Voxatron players. The Dragon is the largest enemy in the game, measuring 158 voxels from head to tail. It is made up of 12 spherical body segments and 1 head. The Dragon has 60 health. All parts of the Dragon's body can be damaged by the players weapon, however attacking any body part except the head does 1/4 the amount of normal damage. Fighting the Dragon Defeating the Dragon may seem difficult but the key to defeating it is to understand its movement patterns. The Dragon does not fire any projectiles, so it can only damage the player by direct physical contact. In addition, the Dragon's multicolored "tails" do not harm the player. The Dragon is, however, faster than the player, making it difficult for the player to escape from charging attacks. The Dragon has two different states during the battle. It has a "neutral" state in which it will simply fly around, randomly damaging the scenery, as well as a "hostile" state, in which the Dragon will target the player specifically. The best way to identify the Dragon's current state is by its face: a hostile Dragon will have an open mouth and smaller eyes. dragon1.png|The Dragon in its neutral state. Dragon2.png|The Dragon in its hostile state. Taking into account the Dragon's size, speed, and different states, a good plan to defeat it is as follows: #While the Dragon is in a neutral state, maintain distance and attack it by either jump-attacking or by firing from atop a platform. This is also a good chance to try and get a power-up or Health Pack. #When The Dragon switches into a hostile state, its face will change and it will make a small noise. This can be a good time to deal more damage to the Dragon. As the Dragon approaches the player, the player can step aside and cause the Dragon to rotate and circle around the player. #The player can now take the time in the circle to damage the Dragon. Killing the Dragon is worth 200 points, although upon death it drops twelve Sushi items. These can be collected for a total of 1200 bonus points after killing the Dragon, so the maximum score possible that can be earned from defeating the Dragon is 1400 points. Video demonstration 500px|Fighting the Dragon Getting the Dragon in the Level Editor Since the public release of the Adventure Mode Map File, it's possible to append the mighty dragon to your own custom levels through the in-game level editor. Here is a brief description of what you need to do to acheive this. Of note is that the Dragon displays as a floating purple box in the editor view. First, load the Adventure Mode Map file in the editor. Go to room #27, which is where the Dragon is located, and select it using the selection tool. All that's left to do it to copy it (CTRL+C) and paste it (CTRL+V) into your own room, even in another file. Category:Enemies